


The modern adventure of the Beryl coronet

by Alekazam6 (Fireloom), AndySkull



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireloom/pseuds/Alekazam6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull
Summary: During a party, a Beryl Coronet is stolen. Nero is the main suspect, so Sherlock and Rosie have to prove his innocence. Modern version of Doyle's Adventure of the Beryl Coronet.





	1. The Party

_ “Are you busy tonight? - SH.” _

 

_ “No. Why? - JW.” _

 

_ “Front door - SH.” _

 

Standing up from his armchair, John walked down to the front door and opened it. Standing proud and straight at the entrance, was Sherlock Holmes and his young son Nero. smiling, they made their way into the house once John motioned for them to enter. 

 

“So, just for catching up?” Asked John as he served tea. “What about Irene?”

 

“She only just returned. Timezone shift has her exhausted. Probably asleep by now. Nero and I thought we would pay you a visit while she’s resting it off.” Sherlock said with an innocent smile which John returned, a bit thoughtful.

 

“She’s being impossible, right?”

 

“Awfully impossible!” Exclaimed Sherlock.

 

“Intransigent! Intratable!” Added Nero exasperated.

 

They all laugh and rest on the couch to chat about what they’ve missed with each other since Sherlock moved to live the family life. Soon, fast footsteps came running down the stairs, distracting them from their conversation.

 

“Dad! Nancy is hosting a party tonight- Oh, Hi guys!” Greeted Rosie from the bottom of the stairs. Running to Sherlock and Nero, She gave a tight hug to each of them and then turned to John. “Dad please, can I go to the party?”

 

“I don’t like you wandering alone” Answered John thoughtfully.

 

“But…” She began to complain when suddenly an idea popped into her head. “What if Nero comes with me?” This made the young lad lift his head in confusion. John looked at Nero waiting for an answer, then Nero looked at Sherlock for his permission, Sherlock nodded. “Great!” Said Rosie. “I’ll go change. I’ll be back in a minute. Come on Nero!” She said quickly, grabbing and pulling the young Holmes child away. Sherlock and John shared a cautious look that could only be described as fatherly, before they go back to what they were talking about.

 

After a few minutes, Rosie and Nero were saying farewell to their parents, with promises of being careful and to behave (mainly on the Watson’s side). Quickly, the duo departed towards the party.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been under two hours -John and Sherlock had been talking about their latest case- when John’s phone rang. It was Rosie. With concern John answered the phone, Sherlock was instantly alert to the voice at the other end of the line.

 

“Hi Rosie, are you ok?” John asked. The answer came rushed.

 

“It’s Nero, Dad! the police is taking him!”


	2. The Case

John drove Sherlock to Streatham, where the party was. At the house, they were greeted by Rosie who approached the car before they parked. She reached for Sherlock.

 

"They already took him away. He didn't-" She was shaking and very upset.

 

"Stay calm. What happened?" Sherlock took Rosie gently by her shoulders.

 

"I- I don't know for sure," She made a pause to take a deep breath. "The police arrived, shove everyone away, they went for the second floor and came down with Nero handcuffed. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't say anything. He refuses to talk, so police took him to the station. It wasn't because of a brawl of anything like it."

 

"Alright, i'll go talk with the parents..."

 

"Mr Holder, Alexander Holder is Nancy's father's name. He is inside." 

 

"Thanks. Rosie, stay in the car." Demanded Sherlock.

 

"No, i won't. I'm coming." 

 

"Fine, but stay quiet." Warned Sherlock.

 

The three entered the house. The police were inspecting the whole house.  The first floor was a mess. plastic cups and bottles scatter all over the place, a few spots of indescribably liquids and... sticky patches splattering the walls and floor.  Typical houseparty... The unruly guests have all been cleared out by the look of things.

 

"Mr.Holmes?" Asked a man from the stairs.

 

"Correct. Holder, I presume."

 

"Yes sir. Inspector McDonald called you, is that right?"

 

"Yes, of course. He's the one who asked me to meet you," Sherlock lied with a smile.

 

"You see, Mr. Holmes," Said Mr. Holder, leading their way upstairs. "I have a family heritage item. A beryl coronet, it's been in my family for eight generations. I have it secure in my room. It is not inside a safe, because only close members to the family know of it's existence. And just now, with this party as a diversion, that boy tried to steal it. Even when the door to my room was locked."

 

"Tried? You mean he didn't steal it?" Asked Sherlock a little confused.

 

"No no, thanks God! I was in the next room, I heard quick footsteps and when I came to see, the door to my room was open and that little thief had the coronet in his hands. I called the police immediately." They stopped outside a room.

 

"Excuse Mr. Holder, but, if you say you caught the thief, why do you required Sherlock's help?" Asked John.

 

"We did catch the thief, but he get to snap a part of the coronet, taking three beryls. He obviously hid them. The police hasnt find any of them yet. I want you to find them, Mr Holmes."

 

“Have you asked the boy where he hid them?”  

 

"He is not saying a word. Obviously is hiding something.” Sherlock chuckled.

 

“I'll have to take a look around," Sherlock said politely.

 

"Of course, please. This is the room, after you," Mr Holder invited Sherlock and John into the room. Rosie stood outside by Sherlock's request. 

 

"Meanwhile, you could tell me about the people who lives in the house,” Sherlock inquired. Coming and going around the room, looking into every detail. Mr. Holder began to tell him that it was only he, his daughter, Nancy, and his son, Arthur inhabiting the house. The housekeeper only came three times a week, and this wasn't one of these days. 

 

"So, this is the coronet," Said Sherlock looking at a shelf and taking it. It was a magnificent specimen of the jeweller’s art, it had thirty-six stones. At one side of the coronet was a cracked edge, where a corner holding three gems had been torn away. Sherlock inspected it carefully. “It’s really twisted. Let’s see if i can fix it.” Grasping the coronet firmly, Sherlock tried to bend it with all his strengths with no results. “I feel it give a little. But a boy couldn't break it so easily. I want to see the door lock,” Sherlock batted off quickly, lost in his world of deductions. He left the coronet where he found it and went to examine the door. John stood besides him.

 

"What do you think?" John whispered confidentially.

 

"Nero picked this lock. He also held the coronet,” Sherlock whispered back. "But there's evidence of someone else here. The person who tried to steal the coronet used latex gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints. You can tell by the residues of talc on the coronet." Sherlock stood quickly. "I've seen enough here. I need to see your back yard." 

 

“Back yard?” Mr. Holder questioned with surprise.

 

“Yes, your back yard. Quickly now, we don't have all night.”

* * *

 

Once they left the room, Sherlock took a different path through the house to arrive at the back yard. The whole time being followed closely by Rosie.

 

"What's going on?" She asked concerned.

 

"Mr. Holder thinks Nero tried to steal something valuable," Sherlock mumbled while sleuthing and peaking through all the rooms he came across.

 

"Did he?"

 

"Of course not,” Sherlock said, sounding offended."If he wanted to steal something he would have get away with it. He’ smart." Rosie chuckles and nods at that. Only the Holmes family.

 

They arrived at the yard. Mr Holder and John already discussing minor details. “Everyone stays here. I don’t want anyone messing with the scene.” He walked, carefully avoiding invisible objects and pacing from one place to another. After investigating every inch of the yard he came back to Mr Holder. “You mentioned you had a son. Where is he?”

 

“He was here early, must have gone before the incident. You wouldn’t think he had something to do with-”

 

“Do you have any insurance on the coronet?”

 

“Well, yes, under robbery of course!” Sherlock smiled to himself.

 

“That’s everything I need right now. I’ll have better news for you tomorrow Mr Holder. In the meantime, I suggest you to find your son. He might have information regarding the missing beryls.” With little courtesy, Sherlock parted along with John and Rosie.

* * *

Once in the car, Sherlock sigh heavily. John was about to speak but Sherlock did first.

 

“He didn’t do it. I just need to find the missing beryls.” He remained thoughtful.

 

“Look mate, maybe… we didn’t knew Nero so well… Maybe he did want to steal the-”

 

“He didn’t! All the clues are there!” Said Sherlock exasperated.

 

“Well, enlighten me. Because, for all I can see here... Nero is to blame”

 

“The lock had been picked, leaving some scratches in it. Nero definitely did that, there must be fingerprints. But someone else took the coronet. There was traces of talc, which indicate this person, a man most likely, used latex gloves to take the coronet. He tried to escape through the back yard, but Nero caught him. They struggled for the coronet, Nero punched him, making him bleed -due to the few blood drops I found. The fight also resulted in the breaking of the edge of the coronet. The man jump the fence and ran away with three beryls, but instead of running after him, Nero came back to return the coronet. That’s when he noticed it was twisted, as a result of the fight, and was subsequently caught.”

 

“Ok, but...why would Nero pick the lock just to stop the thief later?” Asked John, trying to understand the whole deduction. 

 

“Oh please, that is a bit obvious, is it not?” Said Sherlock in a mocking tone, which John answered by shaking his head. “Nero is covering someone! Another person. Someone he knows asked him to pick that lock and Nero did it, having no idea of their intentions. He tried to stop the robbery later. It is very possible this wasn’t even planned. The people behind the robbery improvise it when they knew Nero could pick the lock for them.” 

 

“So, what now?” Asked Rosie from the back seat. 

  
“Nothing. We can’t visit Nero and he won’t say anything because of the person he wants to protect. We’ll have to wait till tomorrow. Let’s go.”


	3. The game is afoot

Once in the car Sherlock sigh heavily. John was about to speak but Sherlock did first.

 

“He didn’t do it. I just need to find the missing beryls.” He remained thoughtfully.

 

“Look mate, maybe… we didn’t knew Nero so well…Maybe he did want to steal the-”

 

“He didn’t! All the clues are there!” Said Sherlock exasperated.

 

“Well, enlighten me. Because for all i can see here...Nero is to blame”

 

“The lock had been picked leaving some scratches in it, Nero definitely do that, there must be fingerprints. But someone else took the coronet, there were traces of talc, which indicate this person, a man most likely, used latex gloves to take the coronet. He tried to escape through the back yard, but Nero caught him. They struggled for the coronet, Nero punched him in the face, making him bleed, due to the few blood drops i found. The fight also resulted in the break of the edge of the coronet. The guy jump the bench and ran away with the piece with three beryls, but instead of running after him, Nero came back to return the coronet, that’s when he noticed it was twisted, as a result of the fight, that is when he was caught.”

 

“Ok, but...Why would Nero picked the lock just to stop the thief later?” Asked John trying to understand the whole deduction.

 

“Oh please, that is a bit obvious, is it not?” Said Sherlock in a mocking tone, which John answered shaking his head. “Nero is covering someone! Another person, someone he knows asked him to pick that lock and Nero did it, having no idea of the stealing plans, he tried to stop the robbery later. It is very possible this wasn’t even planned. The people behind the robbery improvise it when they knew Nero could pick the lock for them.”

 

“So, what now?” Asked Rosie from the back seat.

 

“Nothing. We can’t visit Nero and he won’t say anything because of the person he wants to protect. We’ll have to wait till tomorrow. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the house, Sherlock sat on the armchair crossing his fingers in front of him, John retired to his bedroom and Rosie pretended to do the same. As soon as John closed the door of his room, Rosie undue his way and joined Sherlock at the armchair.

 

“You should go to sleep, it’s getting late.” Said Sherlock rather distant.

 

“I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me, you won’t tell my dad.”

 

“You convinced Nero to pick the lock of that door.” Rosie’s eyes widened.

 

“You knew?” She asked in panic.

 

“You are the only person who could have make Nero do something like.” Said Sherlock bluntly.

 

“I- I’m sorry. I’ll confess everything, i-”

 

“There’s no point in that now. Nero is already a suspect for protecting you. The best we can do now is found the missing beryls and clean his name.” Sherlock was very calm.

 

“Ok, so, what do we do now?” Asked Rosie decided. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing? I’m driving.”

 

“No! I’m driving, this is my dad’s car.” Complaint Rosie.

 

“Do you even have a licence?”

 

“Yes i do.”

 

“Right of course. Sometime i forget you are older than Nero. Come on then, Watson.” They jump into the car. Swift and quiet they left the house and head to the road.

 

“So, where are we going?” Asked Rosie.

 

“Nearest hospital to Streatham.”

 

“But, it’s been two hours since the incident. It’s probable that Arthur already left the hospital if he went there.”

 

“You are missing the big picture, Watson. Why would Arthur conspire against his own father to steal the coronet?” Rosie shrugged. “You can do it better Rosie. Now, think!”

 

“Ok, i think that…. The coronet had a insurance against theft,” Sherlock nodded. “So, Arthur and Nancy saw Nero coming to the party and they take their chance to steal it…..so….they can sell the coronet... and their father will get the insurance! But wait! Mr Holder is also in this?” Sherlock looked at her and raised his eyebrows but said nothing. “The insurance.... Is not at his name! If it is a family heritage, then it may be insurance for Arthur or Nancy!” Rosie gasped and stopped the car to watch Sherlock at the face. “They wanted to sell the coronet and collect the insurance, they will split the money and run away with it! Oh my god!”

 

“But Nero got in their way.” Sherlock said with a smile. “Very good. Keep driving and go on with your deductions. Why are we going to the hospital?”

 

“Because… Nero punched Arthur, he may need stitches… But he needed to meet Nancy first and tell her the plan failed. They’ll need to discuss what to do next, they probably already sell the beryls, cause they must have had a buyer. They left the hospital for the last. That’s why they must be still there!” Rosie was flooding with happiness and excitement. “Things are always this fun when you go out with my dad?”

  
“More or less” Said Sherlock with a broad smile. They exchanged an accomplice look.


	4. One last piece

“Scotland yard,” Sherlock said, approaching a nurse and briefly showing stolen credentials courtesy of Lestrade. “I’m looking for a young couple. An eighteen years old girl accompanied by a twenty three years old male. He has an injury to the face. They are dangerous, so if you could, please hurry.”

Ten minutes later, another nurse led them to and then left them outside a room. They both entered the room swiftly, locking the door behind them. Inside, Arthur was sitting at the stretcher with a patch covering his left eyebrow. Nancy was at his side, gathering their belongings. Both freeze when Sherlock and Rosie appeared.

 

“Let’s make this easy,” Sherlock began. “Tell me where the missing beryls are.” The siblings exchanged a look.

 

“We don’t know what are you talking about. And what are you doing here?” Asked Nancy referring at Rosie.

 

“You both tricked me!” Yelled Rosie. “Because of you two, Nero is the main suspect in your theft.”

 

“Such a pity, girl. I assume you told him everything that happened between you and Arthur. how he spoke nicely to you, the necking, the search for a quiet place and then convincing your silly underage pet to open the door?” Rosie remained silent. “That’s what I though.”

 

“There’s no need to be mean, kids. Now the beryls-”

 

“There’s nothing else to say. You don’t have proofs to accuse us of anything. We are leaving. Hurry up Arthur!” The boy descended from the stretcher.

 

The siblings were ready to go. When they faced Rosie and Sherlock to move away from the door, Rosie took out a gun from the back of her jeans and pointed to the siblings. 

 

“You pair of filthy smugglers! You can go your own way as soon as you tell me where the missing beryls are.”

 

“Calm down girl!” Exclaimed Arthur.

 

“Shut up Arthur. You had your fun with me. Now, you will tell me where the beryls are, or i’ll finish what Nero started.” Rosie growled, dead serious.

 

* * *

“Where did you get that?” Sherlock asked Rosie once they were back in the car.

 

“Nero gave it to me. It’s a fine imitation, don’t you think?” She said smiling and handing him the gun. Sherlock inspected it and returned it to her.

 

“We have our address, let’s get those stones. It’s getting late.”

 

“Right away, Sir!” Said Rosie starting the car.

  
The clock marked five in the morning when Rosie and Sherlock finally made it home with the missing piece of the beryl coronet.


End file.
